Light
The Light is a shining beam that has appeared in several of the Cube Escape games. It appears to have the power of stopping Corrupted Souls, and even removing the corruption from Souls. It also has the ability to change anthropomorphic animals into their regular animal form, such as with Harvey. Cube Escape: The Lake There is a Fish caught from the Lake, which when cut open sprouts a tree. If a blue gem is placed at the top of the tree, it shines a pentagram beam, causing a Corrupted Soul to climb out of the Lake and attack the player. If a green gem is placed on the tree, it will instead shine a pentagon beam. This light stops the Soul from entering the Cabin, which eventually disappears and leaves a black cube. Cube Escape: Seasons During the Spring, Harvey will lay a black egg after being fed bird seed. The egg is boiled in hot water, and is cracked open with a spoon. This releases black moths until the shell is completely removed, and a beam of light shines out of the egg. There is a black cube floating in the beam, which the Woman uses to go forward in time. Once the Woman has fuelled all four pumps of the machine in the Winter, it causes the phone to vibrate, but it will not do anything. However, back in the Spring, picking up the phone shoots a beam of light at the Woman's reflection, dissipating the corruption from her soul. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box When Harvey attempts to leave the Box, a Corrupted Soul is seen staring down at her. It will begin to reach down to grab her, but will halt after she releases three fireflies at it. The light from the fireflies makes the Soul stretch out its wings and disappear, leaving a black cube. Cube Escape: Case 23 In Dale's office, there is a mysterious television with a device attached to change its channels. Switching the channel to 392, there are two squares on the screen that Dale puts a white and black cube into. The device next to the TV lights up, shooting a beam of light up to the ceiling fan. Slowly the ceiling fades away as the fan spins faster, and Dale falls into a deep sleep. Cube Escape: The Mill Dale is seen through the TV screen on the Mill's top floor, placing the black and white cubes into the TV before he disappears in a flash of light. Outside of the Mill's window there is a beam of light shining down by the Chapel, which falls down on Dale. Mr. Owl steps towards him, and mysteriously causes him to rise as he brings a storm needed to power the Memory Extractor inside the Mill. Cube Escape: Birthday On Dale's ninth birthday he receives a strange machine from Mr. Owl, which needs certain items placed in its slots to activate it. After turning the device on and opening up the lid, a beam of light shines out. The Hand comes from inside and gives Dale a blue cube, which allows him to reverse time to before Mr. Rabbit's attack. Now, Mr. Rabbit is shot by Dale's grandfather before he can attack again. He stumbles off, and Dale follows his blood trail to find him resting on a tree. Trying to interact with him causes beams of light to shoot from his body, until he is eventually absorbed into the tree. As Dale leaves in the elevator, the black cube at the top of the tree turns white. Also, when the code 1894 is entered into the snow globe, it shows Harvey in anthropomorphic form, standing with Mr. Owl shortly after the end of Rusty Lake Hotel. The Corrupted Souls break free from their holding tanks and attack her. A beam of light shoots down from the sky to the Hotel, and Harvey flies away in bird form. Cube Escape: Theatre During the first play, "The Lady of the Lake", the actress wants the player to balance the substances of her past lives. When the items are balanced correctly on the scales behind her, the woman will shine a beam of light from her mouth. A single flower sprouts from her mouth, which the player must take to end the play. In the sixth play, "The Mill", Mr. Owl wants the player to rearrange the Devanagari texts on the Mill according to the picture frames on the Theatre walls. Upon fixing the order, a beam of light shines out of the Mill. Mr. Owl congratulates the player on their mind reaching a higher state of consciousness, and lets them leave through the elevator to continue their journey. Rusty Lake Roots In 1891, after pointing the telescope at the Rusty Lake Hotel, a beam of lights shoots down from the sky at the entrance. Harvey is now perched on the railing by the window. Emma Vanderboom puts the letter she wrote into a tube and ties it around Harvey's neck, to be delivered to her missing son Frank. Rusty Lake Paradise After Caroline Eilander dies, Paradise Island becomes affected by ten plagues. The player must retrieve a black cube in order to stop each plague. There is a golden winged cube overtop a well inside the temple, which has a painting depicting a black cube and the ten plagues. Placing the black cube into the golden cube, it is lowered into the Lake causing a beam of light to shine from the well. The black cube on the painting glows and shines a beam of light onto the plague, stopping the plague on the Island. The White Door On the seventh day, Sarah enters Bob's room and accesses his memories through the television and removes all traces of the Woman from his mind. In the fifth memory, the Woman is seen hanging upside down in The Lost Soul, surrounded by black moths. Sarah moves three beams of light over the moths, causing them to vanish and the Woman's body to rise up offscreen. Gallery Category:Objects